1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for enabling the reception, by a mobile terminal located in a moving conveyance, of signals transferred in at least a first and a second cells of a wireless cellular telecommunication network respectively by a first and a second base stations of the wireless cellular telecommunication network.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless cellular telecommunication systems are widespread in the world. They offer the possibility to customers to continue a communication with a remote telecommunication device, even if they are moving, thanks to handover procedures between the base stations of the wireless cellular telecommunication system.
In some cases, especially when the mobile terminal is located in a moving conveyance which attenuates the propagation of electromagnetic waveforms, the communication is suddenly interrupted by a loss of the received electromagnetic signal or by unsuccessful handovers between the base stations of the wireless cellular telecommunication system.
Moving conveyances like elevators cabins attenuate the propagation of electromagnetic waveforms. Most of elevator cabins are built out of steel, or are contained in an elevator shaft made of concrete, which then forms a Faraday cage. No or strongly attenuated radio waveforms can penetrate into the elevator cabin from outside the elevator shaft or go out from the elevator cabin to the outside of the elevator cabin. When the doors of the elevator cabin are closing, the communication of the mobile terminal located inside the elevator cabin, drops, as they can no longer receive any signal from outside the elevator cabin. In addition, when the doors of the elevator cabin open abruptly, it causes significant quick variations of inter-cell interference, and brings associated degradation of the provided services within the wireless cellular telecommunication system.
In some other cases, especially when the mobile terminal is located in a moving conveyance like a train or a subway train which attenuates the propagation of electromagnetic waveforms, the communication is also suddenly interrupted by a loss of the received electromagnetic signal or by unsuccessful handovers between the base stations of the wireless cellular telecommunication system.